


Gimme your love

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Strong Mark, Top Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: What started as one night progressed into something more. They just can't let the others find out. This is Marks and Yugyeoms little secret. But for how long?





	Gimme your love

A relationship wasn’t what the two had started out with. It was more like getting a little bit too drunk and waking up in bed naked next to one another. They hadn’t spoke about what had happened for a month, until the tension between the two got too much as they ended up falling back into bed with each other. Luckily the group members hadn’t noticed when Yugyeom would creep into Marks room at night and then escape back to his own before anyone would wake up and notice him missing. The eagerness and willingness to share a room when in hotels while on tour. 

The two finally realized that there was more than just sexual desire between them. The hidden feelings that pushed them both into bed repeatedly. Yugyeom started to notice the kisses that began to be given after they had fucked. The caresses that had never been there before. It made his heart swell, himself not knowing what these feeling was or what they meant. Mark started to realize how the youngest would purposely cuddle up to him when seated on the sofa or the stolen glances when the other thought he wasn’t looking. These little gestures made them understand just how much they started love the other.

When Yugyeom accidently told Mark, he loved him when they were having sex one night. It completely shocked the eldest. Finding out his love for the maknae wasn’t as one sided as he thought, he slowed down his thrusts to a slow and gentle rhythm. This made the youngest think that he had said something wrong. He started to sputter out words trying to explain himself to the older boy. He was hushed with a sweet kiss, filled with passion. That caught him off guard staring up at the American with wide eyes. His eyes telling Mark that he didn’t understand what was happening. He was answered by a small chuckle. The thrusts still slow and caressing, 5 words falling from the elders’ lips. “I love you too Gyeomie”

From that night on the two were always close together. Never far apart. Where Yugyeom was Mark was bound to be close by watching over the boy. A secret relationship that was theirs and theirs only. No one else knowing what was going on behind closed doors. Being careful while stealing kisses in the van after schedules and teasing caresses that would be shared behind the backs of the other members.

This was their little secret.

The two are currently seated on the sofa in the dorm. The couple cuddled up underneath a shared blanket. Holding hands where the other members could not see. This was normal for the two of them concealing loving gestures under a blanket. Yugyeom was leaning against the eldest Hyung, feeling content in the warmth of the other. A boring film that Bambam picked playing on the TV. The only people still watching the screen being JB, Jinyoung and Bambam. Jackson is staring at his phone while Youngjae is playing with Coco in the corner of the room.

A large yawn forced its way up Yugyeoms throat. His mouth opening wide letting out a high-pitched whine. This caught Marks attention straight away. Tugging the maknae closer he spoke into his ear.  
“You tired baby? Do you want to go to bed?” he kissed the youngest discreetly on the temple. Pulling him up when the boy nodded his head.  
“Guys, we are heading to bed. Night” he then tugged Yugyeom to his room. Not caring that someone might notice the youngest wasn’t in his own room. They both slipped into Marks own domain, Yugyeom pushed his Hyung towards the bed getting him to lie down before slipping under the covers into a cocoon of Marks scent. Feeling a kiss placed onto his shoulder he fell into a tranquil sleep.

The next morning Mark received the best wakeup call he could ever get. The boy was having the perfect dream of his young lover. Having him in ways that would be illegal in like 20 states. He was awoken by feeling a warmth surrounding his lower region. Believing it was just the quilt and shorts rubbing over his morning wood, he slipped his hand down his torso. However, quickly realizing that what his hand met was not his clothing but his boyfriend’s silky locks.

Pulling up the quilt too look at the younger he watched as a small scarlet hue decorated his nose and cheeks. Yugyeom kitten licked the tip before trailing his tongue down the underside to the base. Mark dropped his head back against his pillows as the Korean male ran his thumb over the tip before taking the length into his mouth.

Grasping onto Yugyeoms hair he tugged the boy up before pushing his head back down, controlling the boy’s movements. This was a guilty pleasure for Yugyeom. Being controlled and manhandled. Being one of the tallest in the group, few people would dare try to make the boy do something by physically forcing him. That’s why he loved Mark, he was one of the only people to physically force him to his knees and overpower him.

Moving the boys head up and down his length he groaned loudly when his cock hit he back of the boy’s throat. He nearly cried in happiness when he found out Yugyeom didn’t have a gag reflex a couple months back.   
“F-fuck Kitten, such a good mouth” he groaned out bucking his hips up forcing his cock down the boy’s tight throat. He’s so glad they only had dance practice today, for 3 reasons: 1) Yugyeoms throat would be hurting slightly if he had to sing, 2) He can watch his baby dance and 3) He can pull Yugyeom back to bed after practice and fuck him facing the mirror at the end of his bed.   
Just the thought of making the boy watch himself be taken apart by Mark and then pieced back together made his cock twitch. The younger hollowed his cheeks feeling Mark twitch heavily on his tongue, getting a deep growl at the action.  
“God, I bet you would love the others to see you like this wouldn’t you Kitten, letting them see how much of a cock Slut you are for me.” Yugyeom moaned at this, choking on the length in his mouth slightly. Sending vibrations up the shaft doubling the pleasure that spiked through Mark. They both found out that sweet little Gyeomie had a fetish for getting caught. The idea of being found out about not being as innocent as the group thought lit a fire in his veins. More than once Mark has had to force something into the boy’s mouth to quiet him down.

Yugyeom started to bob his head quicker when the door to Marks room swung open. The oldest keeping his boyfriend hidden under the quilt, bent his knees to hide the movement of Yugyeoms head under the covers. Keeping his fingers in the soft locks of hair he tried to stop the boy moving as Jackson entered the room.  
“Hey Mark, have you seen my favorite snapback?” Jackson asked walking a little further into the room. When his eyes fell on Mark he noticed the front of his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.  
“Are you okay? You don’t look good” Jackson approached the bed a bit more.

Under the covers Mark forced Yugyeoms head to the base of his cock stopping him from moving completely. He looked to the Chinese boy at the door and nodded. He went to speak  
“Yeah Jacks I’m fine…. ah… I’ll be out soon and n-no I don’t know where your s-snapback is.”  
He moaned halfway through his sentence as Yugyeom swallowed around his cock. Seeming to have found a way to pleasure the eldest without moving his head.  
“Okay… But we are leaving in like an hour for dance practice. Be Ready.” Jackson spoke skeptically turning to walk out the bedroom. 

Once the door shut and the footsteps disappeared down the hall. Mark pulled the covers off the two of them and pulled Yugyeom off his cock. He looked the youngest in the eyes and spoke his voice deep  
“Do you really wanna get caught that badly baby?” The maknae whimpered at the tone of his lover’s voice. A shiver going down his spine. He flicked his eyes back down to Marks member.  
Mark smirked pushing the boy back down to his length. A happy whimper leaving the youngest throat.  
Yugyeom took him in stride making him moan huskily. A Sound only Yugyeom ever hears. He sucked hard at the length, taking it deeper and deeper, swallowing around him. Mark was so close. Yugyeom forced his tongue hard onto the vein on the underside of the shaft. This pushed the eldest off the edge. Holding his boyfriends head in place as he came hard with a guttural growl down his throat. The young boy milking him of everything he could. The youngest pulled off with a pop licking his lips swallowing everything, then taking his place next to Mark cuddling into the panting American.

They lay there for a couple of minutes. Mark holding Yugyeom close until the eldest checked his phone.  
“come on baby, we gotta get ready we have dance practice.” He nudged the boy to get him up and dressed ready for the day ahead of them.

Once they were both up and dressed, the youngest gave a quick kiss to Mark leaving the room to get some food. Mark quickly followed, both taking a seat next to each other. Yugyeom grinned happily at the pancakes placed in front of him by Jinyoung. Nodding in thanks to the boy he rapidly tucked into his food. Mark just watched the boy practically inhale his food. He chuckled lightly when Jackson tried to take some of the pancake off the youngest plate, a spoon shape blossoming on his forehead. The rest laughed loudly as Jackson was struck on the head with the spoon. The loud thunk sounding from the contact. 

When all the laughter died down and all the plates were cleared they all piled into the van on the way to the dance studio.

In the van, Mark sat in the back seat with Jackson and Yugyeom by the windows. The youngest had took out his phone and plugged his headphones in. Curious in what the boy was listening to he took out one of the boy’s headphones putting it in his ear. To his surprise Yugyeom let him. The maknae was known to be touchy about sharing earphones, but Mark guessed that because of their relationship he gets special treatment. When he put it in his ear he realized the boy was listening to the groups own songs.  
“why are you listening to these songs? Why not the title tracks?” he nudged the boy getting a shy look from his boyfriend and a red hue crawling up his cheeks and ears. Looking down the shy boy answered  
“well Lion boy, two and my swagger are all songs where you have more lines. I like your voice” Mark was astonished by the maknae’s confession. Then a smile came to his face. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and then tilted Yugyeoms head up.

“Do you know why I like these songs?” Yugyeom shook his head, so Mark continued  
“because you sing with me in all three of these songs” This made the boys blush darken and slip down his neck. The Taiwanese-American chuckled at what he could do to the boy with a few simple words. He loved Yugyeom so much, he just hoped that what they have would not fall apart under pressure from keeping it a secret.

Marks eyes flicked from the cooling face of his boyfriend to the scenery outside the window. Seeing the familiar buildings that sat opposite the dance studio, he looked from Yugyeom to the others, starting to get ready to get out the van. He held his hand out when he had got out of the van to help Yugyeom climb out Yugyeom stole a quick kiss when climbing out of the vehicle and into the cold of the streets.

Once inside the studio they met their teacher and was told what they would be doing that day.  
Turns out they would be doing a dress dance practice for mini skirt. This meaning they would all be put in the red pencil skirts and shirts to practice the dance while wearing the outfit. This made the whole group groan. They didn’t think they would have to put on a skirt today. When he heard Yugyeom whine and huff at wearing that skirt again he roamed over whispering in the boy’s ear.  
“Don’t whine baby. We both know you look good in a skirt” the soft, husky whisper sent shivers down the youngers spine. He really did love Marks voice. He loved everything about him. Nodding he didn’t argue and put on the tights, dolly shoes, shirt and skirt.

All through practice Yugyeom watched himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help but notice the size of his legs compared to the others. He saw how much bigger his stomach was than the others. Therefore, he didn’t like wearing this skirt. The tightness of it shown all his flaws. Made him feel sick looking at how much weight he had gained. JB seemed to notice how the boy would place his hand over his stomach. The cringe the maknae would give when he looked himself up and down in the wall mirror. JB caught Marks gaze in the mirror also being observant of the youngest. They both gave each other a look. Talking between themselves. JB nodded his head towards the youngest signaling Mark to speak to the boy. He nodded understanding what needed to be done.

When practice ended they, all left back to the dorm. Yugyeom sat next to Mark again. Not caring about the others presence, he cuddled up into the oldest boy’s side. He just wanted to be held and told that he was perfect by the one person he loved and that is exactly what he would get.

Back at the dorm Mark pulled Yugyeom straight to his room. No one stopped them as JB had told them what they had saw in the practice room. Once in the room, Mark sat on his bed against the headboard pulling the maknae into his lap. Peering straight into the boy’s brown eyes, as if looking into his soul he spoke.  
“What is bothering you baby?” Mark asked leaning back and looked at his boyfriend’s face. The boy looked away not wanting to bother his older lover with his insecurity problems. He didn’t want to become a burden for the older. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand tugged his chin to look him.  
“Gyeomie, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” Mark said looking him in the eye. Yugyeom turned his eyes away refusing to speak to his boyfriend. The older boy huffed out a breath taking a different approach.  
“Yugyeom, I saw you in the practice room. You were scowling at yourself in the mirror. Covering your stomach. Do you feel insecure about yourself?” As Mark spoke Yugyeoms eyes burned with tears. A deep breath pushing from his lungs. He wouldn’t let himself cry though. Blinking the tears away.  
He took another deep breath and looked his boyfriend in the face.  
“I don’t feel I’m enough for this group, for you. I-I feel like I’m not good enough to be with you, that you will find someone better and leave. My legs are too fat, so is my stomach. I’m not skinny and pretty like Bambam, I’m not strong and dominant like Jackson and JB, I’m not a sunshine like Youngjae or princely like Jinyoung. And I’m not perfect like you. I’m just there. I don’t want you to find someone better and leave me” Yugyeom was nearly crying, Mark looked at the whole of Yugyeoms body and then flicked back up to his face. He stroked his cheek and flipped them over so that Yugyeom was lying on his back with Mark hovering over him.

The Taiwanese- American caressed the boy’s body. Moving his arms down the sides slipping under the jumper he had on. Feeling the smooth expanse of skin. He leant down and kissed the taught skin over the youngers abdomen and stomach. Mark thought the boy was too perfect, he just didn’t know how to put it in words. It was a known fact that Bambam was better at speaking in Korean and Mark was better at understanding the language. He littered soft kisses down his body going back up towards his jaw.  
“Answer me something Gyeomie.” Mark nibbled on the jaw line “Who else would I have?” He felt Yugyeom stiffen underneath him. A quiet hum left he younger boys throat before he answered.  
“You could have anyone in this group, Markson or Markjin could become real. You could have someone closer to your age not a overgrown child like me” the answer that the youngest gave shocked Mark. Did he really believe that Jackson and Jinyoung would be better for him?

The eldest stayed silent, eyes wandering over Yugyeoms face searching for any sign of a joke. When all he found was insecurity and what looked like sadness. Mark let out a breath, hovering closely over the boy’s face. Staring at him deep in the eye he said everything he thought of the boy.  
“Yugyeom you are the best decision I ever made. I could never, and I mean never replace you with anyone. I never told you this but that first night we had together when we had alcohol, I knew what I was doing. I hadn’t had as much to drink as everyone else. To be honest I really didn’t think that it would turn out like this but I’m so glad It did. You mean so much to me, I would give everything up if it meant being with you. I don’t want you to be like the others, I love you for you. Your personality which can light up my day, your laugh that I fall in love with repeatedly and your body that is perfect, that I love to hold and kiss. I love you so much baby” As Mark finished his speech Yugyeom was staring wide eyed at the boy over him.

He did the first thing he could think of. Yugyeom gripped the boy’s face pulling him down for a kiss. It was slow and passionate, but Mark quickly deepened it. Pinching the youngers thigh to make him gasp. Slipping his tongue to explore the boys cavern. When they pulled away to breath Mark nuzzled into the boy’s neck kissing and biting at the skin careful not to leave marks above the collar. Yugyeom was moaning above him making his jeans tighten around his waist. This beauty could get him so crazy and wound up like he could not believe.

After what felt like hours (which was only 10 minutes) of teasing the boys neck, jaw and chest Mark flipped the two over eagerly tugging off both of their tops. Once both of their tops were off Yugyeom grinded down on the older, feeling him through his jeans. A gasp escaped his lips as Mark gripped his hips pushing up against him. The feeling making the youngers mind fuzzy. His hands slid to Marks jeans popping the button with practiced ease and tugging down the zip. They were flipped back over and Yugyeoms jeans were ripped off leaving him in his boxers.

Mark sat back on his haunches looking over the frame of his boyfriend. Slim and lean torso that was perfectly proportioned to the long legs. He looked exquisite. He couldn’t wait to have the boy once again. The pale skin calling to him, picking up the youngers leg he kissed down the thick thigh.  
Hearing the high moan above him made him stop his moving and bite down roughly at the spot he was at. Sucking on the mark he made when he pulled away. Mark looked down to the hickey he had made on the sensitive skin. Skimming over the other thigh he spotted old marks and hickeys from a couple of night prior when he had the boy screaming his name. 

Thinking how he had the boy on his hands and knees as he pounded him from behind. How Yugyeom had pushed him down and climbed on top taking control. The view of him throwing his head back as whines and moans tumbled from his swollen lips. The thought of the night made him groan and grind himself on the youngest’s thigh. Mark leaned down as he kissed the boy deeply removing their boxers as they embraced and caressed each other’s bodies.  
“Mark can I ride you?” The question caught Mark by surprise, but he agreed growling low in his chest at all the memories of Yugyeom sat on top of him. Mark turned them over once again pulling the covers from under them and over his legs. It pooled around the back of Yugyeoms waist. Finding the lube that was in the elders draws he slicked himself up and went to prepare Yugyeom but was surprised to find the boy lose already. So, he just rubbed the liquid around the others hole before lowering him down onto his member. Them both moaning and groaning as they joined at the hips.

In the living room the guys were waiting for the two to appear from the room. It had been just over an hour and they were starting to get tired of waiting. JB rubbed his face before he looked to Bambam  
“Bam go get them” at the order the small boy removed himself from next to Jackson and towards the bed room. 

When he got to the room he could hear soft whimpers of Marks name and the groans of Yugyeoms. He recognized the sounds but didn’t want to jump to conclusions. So, he shook his head clear of the thoughts of: Mark and Yugyeom are sleeping together and opened the door quietly. When he looked in he found that his thoughts were right. Not knowing what to do he stood and watched the back of his best friend as he rode their eldest Hyung. He was slightly entranced by how the boys head would tip back and a soft moan would escape. The sight of Marks hands holding Yugyeoms waist hard enough to bruise, the legs under the covers bent and pushing his hips up every now and again meeting Yugyeoms ass. He stood gaping at the sight. A rather obscene moan from Yugyeom being met with a growl from Mark pulled him back to himself. He slowly shut the door and returned to the living room.

When he returned to the living room he was wide eyed, and a red hue was detailing his face. He couldn’t believe he had just seen what he did. Jinyoung was the first to notice his presence.  
“Bam where is Mark and….” He trailed off seeing the look on the youngers face  
“What’s wrong Bammie?” when the question was asked the boy blinked and his blush intensified as he remembered what he had encountered when he entered the elders room. The moans and groans. The gorgeous sight of his best friend with his head tiled back.   
“Mark…Yugyeom…. riding…. beautiful, wow” at the words the others furrowed their eyebrows. They didn’t understand what the boy was saying. JB told Bambam to stay in the living room with youngjae while him, Jackson and Jinyoung went to see what had made the boy like that.

When they got to the room JB went to open the door but was stopped when Jinyoung grabbed his hand looking at them putting a finger up to his mouth to tell them to be quiet and listen. When they had all quieted down they could hear the bed creaking through the door. Jacksons eyes widened as he looked to the others to see if they had heard it too and that he wasn’t crazy. They were all surprised but decided to listen more. A high pitched whine sounded through the door followed by Marks deep voice  
“fuck kitten. You feel so good” The words corrected their suspicions. They were having sex.

After a second of debating it, Jinyoung opened the door quietly. The 3 of them stood in the doorway slack jawed as they watched the back of the maknae flex and curve with every rock of his hips. Small whines escaping along with Marks name. Mark thrust his hips up roughly making the boy throw his head back. A very loud mewl forcing its way from his throat. The oldest then pushed himself up to bite and suck at the boy’s neck. He spotted the 3 by the door smirking at them as he kissed and bit at the exposed skin. He put a finger up to his lips just as Jinyoung did moments ago and smirked at them.

They had to admit that the maknae looked absolutely beautiful when he was in that position, Mark was also sexy as hell. They knew he was the visual but god he looked good in that moment. Their bodies where frozen as they watched Mark reach into the draws by the bed and pull out a black blindfold. He slipped it on the boy as he continued to rock against his hips. He winked to the others as he spoke to the boy loud enough for them to hear.  
“Baby, how much would you love to be watched now? Letting the others witness you fall apart” At the elders words the boy moaned loudly rocking harder against him. A shiver going down his spine at the thought of being watched. It made him tighten around Mark making him groan deeply.  
“Can I fuck you against the wall baby?” the others watched as the boy whimpered out a ‘yes.’ Mark then lifted the boy up by his thighs. His hands kneading at the skin under the legs, walking to the wall next to them slamming the boy against it. Hearing him gasp and moan slightly at the pain. The 3 stood still not wanting to move and signal Yugyeom that someone else was there.

Mark smirked at them before lifting the boy up further then pushing up into him making him nearly scream out at the angle, Marks tip brushing against the bundle of nerves. After minutes of teasing the boys prostate. The boy gasped out ‘I’m close Mark’ he growled into his ear and spoke to him.  
“Yugyeom, can you feel their eyes on you? Can you feel them staring at you?” the words confused the maknae to no end. Feel whose eyes? Who was there? His cheeks started heating up at the thought of someone observing him being held against the wall. The darkness then disappeared, and light invaded his eyes. He blinked rapidly and then he adjusted his body and Mark slammed in hard making him cry out. When he opened his eyes, he caught JB’s eyes. It didn’t register at first but then Jacksons face shocked him into reality. At the same time Mark struck his prostate again causing the tightening in his stomach to unwind as he came, throwing his head back shouting Marks name as he tightened around the elder. Hot liquid filled him making him moan out before he lost all strength dropping his head against his shoulder.

“ You didn’t tell me anyone was in the room” Yugyeom whined out, the eldest laughing as he lowered him to his feet kissing his forehead. Jinyoung spoke herding the others out, back into the living room. He looked to the two smiling with a blush across his nose.  
“Get dressed and come to the living room we need to talk” when they left, Yugyeom hit Mark on the arm blushing ferociously. He was slightly annoyed and angry, but he couldn’t deny the feeling of being watched, but Mark didn’t need to know that.   
“why didn’t you tell me? They were there, and you didn’t tell me!” He started getting ready, cleaning himself, leaving Mark giggling to himself by the now closed door. 

When they were dressed Mark pulled him close kissing him before speaking.  
“I’m sorry baby, but I know how much you wanted to be caught so when they came in I couldn’t help but to let them see you. Let them see what they can’t have” Yugyeom scoffed but smiled none the less. Turning to face the older boy he puffed up his cheeks,  
“Oh, kitten don’t deny you didn’t like it, I felt you tighten when I mentioned someone watching you.” The Maknae pouted huffing at the others words. Mark was then pulling him into a kiss before leaving the room with the other in tow.

When the two of them got to the living room they found everyone sat on the couch and floor leaving the single seater chair free. The two made their way over ignoring the stares from the others for the moment. Mark sat down first reaching out to pull his boyfriend onto his lap. When Yugyeom felt the hands on his waist he didn’t fight and let himself be tugged down onto his boyfriend. He pulled his legs up and placed them on the arm of the chair. Marks hand coming up to hold onto his thigh to keep him from falling off. The other hand he let slip under his jumper that the youngest was wearing, resting it on the curve of his waist. Yugyeoms head laying just next to his neck looking anywhere but the others.

To say Yugyeom was nervous was an understatement. It’s not every day you have a secret relationship that was found out by your Hyung’s walking in on the two of you fucking. He couldn’t get himself to look at any of them in the face. Too scared to find disgust in the eyes that normally held love for the maknae. Feeling the youngers tension, he turned his head slightly and gave the boy a small but reassuring kiss on his temple. No one spoke as they saw the two on the chair. Eyes softening at the comforting gesture by Mark. The 5 of them where just waiting for the maknae to calm down before they spoke.

After a couple of minutes of Mark whispering into the boy’s ear and stroking at his thigh and side did the boy eventually relax. The stiffness leaving his body as he leaned closer Mark looking to others waiting for them to speak. Finally, Jinyoung found his words.  
“Mark how long have you been doing this with Yugyeom?” The wording in which it was said made Yugyeom furrow his eyebrows. To him it seemed like they were blaming Mark for all this. Mark also noticed it but brushed it off humming softly taping his finger before answering.  
“Technically 3 months, but if you meant regularly 2 months” The 5 of them looked rather dazed by the response. Not fully understanding what he had meant by ‘technically 3, but regularly 2’. At seeing the puzzlement on the other members faces Mark decided to reiterate his answer.  
“Do you remember that night 3 months ago when we all had a drink?” They nodded “Well me and Yugyeom slept together that night. We woke up the next morning in my bed together. We didn’t really speak much for a month but then the sexual tension got too much. Since then it has been a recurring thing” 

JB seemed to take his words wrong and misunderstood what he had meant.   
“So, you have been using Yugyeom for your own sexual pleasure?” The words were harsh and accusing which didn’t sit right with the two lovers. They loved each other. It wasn’t for Marks own gain, they both had a say in what they did. Yugyeom wanted it all just as much as Mark but he was getting the blame for everything.   
“What the fuck? Why do you think I am using him?” Yugyeom had never heard Mark swear outside the bedroom. He was usually well mannered. He must be really angry with JB but Yugyeom didn’t blame him for it. He himself was annoyed as well. He tuned back in when JB spoke again.  
“You’re the eldest Mark, you are supposed to take care of him not fuck him every chance you get.” The words got to Yugyeom. Without thinking of what he was doing or that he was talking to his Hyung’s he raised his voice to try to stop the stupid nonsense that the leader was coming out with.  
“So what if I’m sleeping with Mark! He hasn’t forced me into bed or talked me beneath the sheets for a good night… Do you really think I am that easy? If I was I’m pretty sure I would have crawled into bed with him a lot earlier than now. What you don’t seem to understand is that we are dating. He asked me out over a month ago! And don’t even start with the fact he is my Hyung, I’ve seen the way you stare at Youngjae. Before you go lecturing Mark on sleeping with one of the maknae line look at who you are ogling first!” The outburst from the boy stunned the leader into silence. The maknae tucked his head into Marks neck as he was shaking from the anger in his veins. The scent of Mark instantly calmed him down, along with the soft whispers from his boyfriend into his ear.

After a moment of silence, the leader tilted his head up to look at the two, instantly seeing how much they actually cared for one another. Mark was smiling down at the boy whispering something that made Yugyeom look up and grin big, a small giggle sounding through.  
“I’m sorry Mark, I was just… annoyed that you felt you needed to hide this from us” Mark scrutinized the leader before puffing out a breath nodding, accepting the apology.

After everything had calmed down Yugyeom gave Mark a quick peck on the lips telling him he was going to get his chocolate shake from the fridge. Asking If Mark wanted something he replied with a coffee. The elder nodded smiling to the younger letting him walk off towards the kitchen. When he disappeared around the corner he took this time to speak to Jackson.  
“Hey Jacks… Next time you come to my room looking for your snapback, make sure you knock first” The Chinese boy sat there confused as to why he was bringing this up. The others were just as confused. Mark chuckled at their facial expressions and decided to give the Hong Kong native a clue.  
“Next time I won’t hide our activities under the covers. I won’t hold his head down to stop him” The words seemed to hit him like a brick. The others were still a bit confused but that was remedied by Jackson shouting out the answer.  
“That’s why we couldn’t find Yugyeom, He was under your covers giving you head!” Mark laughed loudly and watched the boy’s jaws drop at the revelation. Yugyeom took this time to enter the living room with his chocolate shake and a mug of coffee just how Mark likes it. He gave the coffee to his lover than looked at everyone staring at him.  
“What?” the response made them laugh. The boy was so at a loss he just brushed it off taking a seat on the arm of Marks chair, careful not to knock the hot mug that was in the opposite hand. It was all well and good now. The secret was out, and they were accepted after Yugyeoms little outburst.   
A couple of hours later they all went to bed. Yugyeom going straight to Marks room as he didn’t have to sneak around anymore.

A couple of days later, everyone was up and eating breakfast accept Yugyeom and Mark. It was quiet with the exception of Bambam and Jackson playing around. Jinyoung had just poured his and JB’s coffee by the sound of a bedroom door swinging open followed by loud laughing. Yugyeom then appeared around the corner wearing nothing but one of Marks long shirts that hung at mid-thigh and some small black shorts. Mark came running after him in a big tank top that was slightly wet and some basketball shorts.

“No! Mark… I’m sorry…hahaha Stop!” Yugyeom spun around when Mark caught up to him. He was laughing loudly as the elder picked him up spinning him round before throwing him over his shoulder. The maknae squealed and carried on laughing while Mark just stood their holding him by the back of his knees.  
“Mark put me down!” the younger tried to sound serious but ended up laughing even louder. They all watched the two interact. They were so good together. Mark was more social with the group, he would talk more and join in with things he didn’t before. Yugyeom was a lot happier, always finding something to keep him upbeat which was mostly teasing Mark.  
“Hmmm, I think you should make me my coffee this morning because you woke me up by throwing water over me.” The maknae agreed as Bambam and Jackson laughed at the wakeup call. Jinyoung smiled at them like Youngjae, while JB just chuckled and shook his head.

Mark walked over to the counter and placed Yugyeom down on it. Yugyeom found he was in the perfect place to pour Marks coffee and add the sugar without having to move from the counter top. Leaning to the side he opened the cupboard by his head pulling Marks cup out. Shutting it he sorted out the coffee pot and poured his beverage. Adding the right amount of sugar, he then passed the cup to Mark. 

While Yugyeom was sorting that out Mark collected Yugyeoms chocolate shake from the fridge that he had bought last night, picking up a plate of pancakes from the table and the chocolate sauce. He then made his way to the counter placing them down as he gave the boy a quick peck on the lips. Standing in between Yugyeoms legs, leaning back on the counter, facing the others in the kitchen as the maknae ate his pancakes. When the youngest finished he wrapped his arms around Marks neck drinking his shake while holding on to his lover. They both contributed to the conversations going on having a nice morning.

To GOT7 they were the perfect couple. Yes, they had their fights and arguments, but they always came back together in the end. It was their little slice of happiness within the group.


End file.
